Creature Slaughter
Countless Creatures. A bunch of loot. One (to four) Vault Hunter(s). Can YOU (and/or YOUR FRIENDS) survive the Natural Selection Annex? Description The Creature Slaughter is a series of five optional survival missions in Borderlands 2 given by Captain Cabrera. These missions become available within the Natural Selection Annex after accepting the Wildlife Preservation story mission, and purchasing the associated DLC. Each mission (or 'round') has the same principal structure which involves surviving several waves of onslaught from Pandoran creatures, including their badass variants. Each round has the similar objectives: *Assemble in arena *Flip switch *Survive round *Complete waves X/Y *Optional Kill creatures with critical hits: 0/X Note: Regardless of the game mode cycle, the number of critical hit kills required to complete the objective will remain the same. Round 1 Survive the Creature's Circle first round! This round will begin with a wave of skags, followed by a wave of spiderants, and finally, the remaining two waves will consist of both skags and spiderants simultaneously. You survived the first round of the Creature Slaughter. Don't get cocky, kid. Round 2 You've survived the first round of the creature Slaughter, but it'll only get harder from here! Survive the Creature's Circle second round! The second round consists of a series of both skags and varkids, with the mission completing after killing a single Super-Badass Varkid within Wave 5; there is a chance that the round may immediately end (even with additional enemies remaining in play) when this creature is felled. There is also a small chance that two additional Ultimate-Badass Varkids will forcibly spawn once the Super-Badass has been slain. You've completed round two of the Creature Slaughter, but be careful -- round three is nothing to sneeze about. Round 3 Welcome to round three! In a similar vein to the first, this round consists of a series of both skags and spiderants - however, within Wave 2 several bullymongs will spawn; within Normal mode, these will be of a Bedrock variant, with this mission being their first available appearance outside of the True or Ultimate Vault Hunter modes. They should be handled in a similar style to standard Crystalisks - utilizing critical hits, that is - as their bodies take significantly reduced physical damage. Three rounds down, two to go! Round 4 The fourth round of the Creature Slaughter awaits! The waves within this round consist of each creature previously encountered, with the addition of several threshers and stalkers; included within the waves that will spawn standard skags, additional Badass Skags with elemental variants may be encountered - who are capable of buffing the few who may surround them. Caution should be taken when attempting to dispatch these beasts, though they should also be considered as your first priority when approaching the waves they spawn within. Only one round to go -- good luck. Round 5 Welcome to the final round! The fifth and final round consists of a brutal amalgamation of every creature type previously encountered, in somewhat rapid succession; one of the most notable enemies within this mission is a single Badass Pyre Thresher that will spawn within Normal mode, typically in the center of the arena. Similarly to the aforementioned Badass Skags, great caution should be taken when approaching this enemy; some strategies include inflicting rapid damage to its tentacles (which act as critical locations) with high fire-rate SMGs, or instead shotguns with great pellet counts. Upon completing and turning in the mission, you will be rewarded with the Creamer, a rocket launcher that heals the wielder a particular percentage of the damage it outputs. You survived the Creature Slaughter -- congratulations! Notes *The Natural Selection Annex may be reached as early as Level 16; in Normal mode the enemies will scale upwards with the player to Level 30 (with this cap being universal between each DLC). *When attempting the first mission ("Round 1") at Level 19, the majority of creatures will range between Levels 20 and 22; thusly, it is highly recommended for players to reach levels greater than twenty and obtaining superior gear before attempting this series of missions. See Also *Bandit Slaughter *Hyperion Slaughter *Magic Slaughter fr:Massacre de créatures